nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral Debelmeis
Biography Early Life Debelmeis was born into a time of relative peace. The Jedi Order, Galactic Alliance, and Yuuzhan Vong are starting to work together. Imperial remnants were still around, but not as troublesome anymore. His father was one of the highest ranking Captains of the Galactic Alliance, so Debelmeis was assumed to follow in his footsteps. During his time in the fleet academy, Debelmeis surpassed all of his fellow cadets in almost every area. He didn't share the same ideals as everyone else though. He didn't care about serving the Galactic Alliance, but wanted to help the entire galaxy as a whole... Breaking From the Galactic Alliance Around 110 ABY, Debelmeis becomes an Admiral of his own fleet, the Samurai fleet. Debelmeis successfully commands the fleet for ten years before getting the full support of everyone under his command. With several alliances with different organizations already formed, Debelmeis breaks the Samurai fleet away from the Galactic Alliance to become a mercenary fleet. Due to their contract with the Galactic Alliance and Debelmeis's high rank, they gain their freedom as long as they help the Galactic Alliance in great times of need. Debelmeis changes his fleet's name into the Samurai Navy. Sith-Imperial War Only seven years after the formation of the Samurai Navy, Darth Krayt and his new Sith Order attack the Galactic Alliance. As the Galactic Empire resurfaces, Debelmeis attempts to aid the Alliance. They win several battles in the three years of fighting, but the Alliance is still defeated. Debelmeis is forced to sign a contract with the Empire, similar to the one signed with the Alliance. The fleet is renamed, the Samurai-Imperial Navy. Debelmeis, knowing that the Sith would be a negative influence on the galaxy, helps several Jedi escape Ossus before the massacre and absorbs them into his ranks. While hiding refugee Jedi, Debelmeis decides to keep out of any Imperial affairs. Debelmeis was right in his prediction that the Sith would have a negative influence on the galaxy. Darth Krayt turned on Emperor Roan Fel and declared war on him and those loyal to him. Debelmeis decides to withdraw from Empire and takes his fleet to Roon, hiding within the Cloak of the Sith until they were needed. Death Five years after the end of the Sith-Imperial War, Debelmeis appoints Alister West as his successor. West was a young officer when the Samurai Navy still reported to the Galactic Alliance, and Debelmeis had been his mentor for most of his career. Darth Krayt finally tracks down the Samurai-Imperial Navy and engages them within the hazardous Cloak of the Sith. During the battle, both sides suffer great losses, but the relentless Sith managed to board the Samurai flagship, the Judgment. Debelmeis and West hold their own against Krayt for a few moments before the dark lord utilizes Force Lightning against them, mortally wounding Debelmeis and badly injuring West. As Krayt starts to leave, Debelmeis makes one final attack, stabbing the Sith through the stomach with a vibroblade. Krayt returns the favor, impaling Debelmeis with his lightsaber. Krayt is escorted out by his troops while Debelmeis, West, and the rest of the Samurai-Imperial Navy are left defeated. Debelmeis died shortly after the Sith left, but West survived and took over the fleet. Category:Male Category:Human Category:SIN